Virginity
by MrsLJG5
Summary: Suzanne McNamara confessed to Special Agent Gibbs that she was a virgin after several months of dating, leaving him to decide if he could continue a relationship. Surprisingly, he is willing to respect Suzanne's wishes and patiently waits for her decision. The following is the night where Suzanne agrees to a first night together. Update and rewrite: 1/23/15. Enjoy!
1. The First Night

**_Author's Note: Suzanne McNamara, Jethro Gibbs' romantic interest about 20 years his junior, recently shared a secret: she's never made love. Gibbs has developed strong, romantic feelings for Suzanne and agreed to wait until she was ready. The following is about the night Jethro and Suzanne share their first night together. _**

* * *

><p>Suzanne McNamara was to graduate with honors from Georgetown Saturday. Her coworkers from MTAC, MCRT and NCIS planned a surprise party to celebrate the milestone. Everything was well, until her personal life intertwined with the worklife when Special Agent Jethro Gibbs requested a romantically inclined song request on the jukebox. After 9 months of dating, he decided to share the occasion with everyone. Suzanne was not ready to make their relationship public knowledge, prompting her to leave.<p>

DC radio stations played very eclectic music during the 7 to midnight shift. It was that night DC 88 showcased**Van Morrison Live at the Belfast**. Her favorite, _Rave On John Donne_ was playing. The sensual saxophone solo that separated the reading from the singing was her favorite. It spoke to her—mysterious, uncertain to a beginning, middle or end. Suzanne loved listening to 'Van the Man.' Whenever agitated, upset about a situation, Suzanne and her trusty 1988 jeep, nicknamed 'Myrtle,' took a long ride along the GW parkway to clear her mind.

**_"_****_Tonight, 'neath the silvery moon, tonight…"_**

A song lyric awakened her in the middle of the drive, spoke directly to her heart and gave its answer.

Suzanne sang along.

**_Tonight, you will understand the Oneness._** Always, she loved the song but missed the true meaning.

The moon had a silvery, romantic glow. It was a slight breeze in the nighttime air.

**_"_****_Tonight, let it all begin tonight…"_**

**_"You will understand...the Oneness...the Oneness...the Oneness...the Oneness..."_**

_"I said, 'Come back, baby...can we talk it over...one more time, tonight?'" _It was reminiscent of the last plead from Gibbs as she left the celebration in haste. Gibbs was ready for a serious commitment, while Suzanne, juggling law school, the bar exam, and a promising future, was open to many possibilities. The question was if she wanted to pursue a serious relationship with Gibbs. Suzanne loved Gibbs, was falling in love with him, fought admitting those feelings. She was at the finish line in regards to law school. Now, she was in love?

'Damn, Jethro...'

Suzanne picked up the telephone, glanced and noticed 4 missed calls and a message—all from Gibbs, singing her name.

_"Because I love you, Suzanne..."_

Only he knew the origin of her first name. Her dad was a Lou Reed fan.

She chuckled with hearing Gibbs' voice. All of surprises, she noticed a text: _por favor, perdóname._

Upon hearing the message, reading the text, she left the parkway for Gibbs' house. Her headlights flashed briefly, shined on the window and into his eyes. He hoped it was her, once he heard the knocks on his door. Who else would come over at midnight and knock?

He was pleasantly surprised by the passionate kiss at his front door.

"Suzanne?" He whispered.

Gibbs pulled her inside the door, cornered her and continued kissing. Her tongue slipped inside his mouth, gently touching his upper lip.

"Susie..."

"Jethro..." Suzanne whispered, giving short kisses along his neck. Her soft hands touched his face. Gibbs closed his eyes, enjoying Suzanne's affection but caught a glance- giggling and a bit embarrassed.

"I want tonight to be **_our_** first night." She whispered.

Gibbs' hands cupped her head. Filled with emotion, he gave Suzanne a short kiss.

_She's saying "yes." _

"Is this what you want?" Jethro asked. Suzanne nodded.

He whispered. Jethro kissed her on the cheek, removing her glasses and tenderly stroking her face.

"You know we can wait…"

"I don't want to wait…not anymore." She was serious about the decision; the ring was missing.

Their eyes met, head met another.

_"__Do you want me, Suzanne?" _Gibbs whispered, gently stroking Suzanne's hair.

"Yes." She quietly responded.

_"__Tell me you want me." _

"I want you."

"Let's go upstairs." He suggested. "I promise: it will be a night to remember."

By the hand, he led her upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Don't be shy…" Gibbs whispered. "That's all I ask of you tonight." Suzanne's hair was in a bun. With a single tug, he released her flowing brown hair.<p>

"Gibbs, I'm just nervous." She whispered.

"I know." He kissed her forehead and smiled. "Just relax…"

Her _first_ time…Gibbs thought. Gibbs continually looked into her eyes, assessing the situation from her expressions. She was indeed nervous; looked nervous but entranced.

A lover's duty was to provide comfort. Suzanne was sweet, soft-spoken-very soft-spoken around him. She cussed little—maybe a 'damn' or 'hell' in sheer frustration—and spoke in romantic terms, held polite conversation. He remained certain that talking sensually, when appropriate, would heighten the experience.

Suzanne, remaining shy and modest, hesitated to undress in front of him, particularly with the lights on. She leaned on the hallway wall, with Gibbs leaning towards, maybe an inch or two separating them as he moved in to kiss her. The first was short. The second was longer, more intense. Suzanne slyly slipped her tongue inside his mouth. The wet puckering sounds from their lips persuaded Gibbs to inch closer and caress her clothed body.

"Allow me..."

The shirt was easy; it slipped over head. He kneeled, kissing her stomach while unzipping her denim jeans. Suzanne stood with only her matching lingerie set. Her sighs were soft, whispers of approval. His hands worked upward and unfastened her bra. Soon, her matching boyish briefs were on the floor. Gibbs was pleasantly surprised at the curves.

"You have a beautiful body."

"Thank you." She whispered.

Gibbs explored every inch of her body with his hands and mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise when Gibbs touched, stroked…_there. _

"Oh, God…"

"You don't even know…how sexy you are…"

To her own surprise, she was standing in the nude. Gibbs continued his exploration with his hands. It was just a precursor to the ultimate highlight. It was at the key moment Gibbs stopped. He noticed Suzanne trembling, just right at the peak of pleasure. Gibbs kissed her belly button, still knelt. He placed a finger inside, making Suzanne moan, feeling her inner muscles grip around the finger.

_"__Oh, God…you are so ready…" _Gibbs whispered. Suzanne, panting and moaning, nodded. His hand tweaked a sensitive button. Suzanne leaned her head back, moaned in a higher voice register. His head rested against her stomach, hands grabbed on her muscular calves.

"Jethro…please…don't…" Suzanne pleaded.

His head moved downward, kissing downward, sensually licking her stomach, cupping his hands on her buttocks. Gibbs kissed upward, finally standing upright, breathing heavily.

"Mmm...very sexy."

The two stepped inside the shower, with him standing behind. The water tapped across their bodies as Gibbs gently caressed Suzanne's exposed soapy skin, covered with telltale bumps of excitement. He playfully nibbled on her shoulders, the base of her neck. His fingers traced the outline of her face, while the free hand carefully inspected her soft body. With his hands, Gibbs turned Suzanne to face him. Her breasts pressed against his body. The two kissed wildly, with Gibbs demonstrating his passion, as if the night was the last.

Suzanne and Gibbs left the shower, with him lifting her with ease into his arms. He carried her into the dark bedroom, teasingly drying her, stroking the lower back, cupping and squeezing her bottom.

Suzanne lovingly dried Jethro with soft touches, looking deeply in his eyes. Suzanne responded by giving him passionate and longing kisses, her tongue darting inside.

"Whoa…" Gibbs panted. "**We** can take our time." Gibbs whispered, brushing away a stray curl.

Gibbs had a King sized bed, mused that he had "no one to share it with." His bedroom was basic—bed, a night stand and an alarm, just in case he overslept. It was comfortable and familiar.

Gibbs first placed her on the bed and stood there, admiring her in the moonlight.

"Remember? Don't be shy…" Jethro continued as he climbed into the bed. He flipped the radio switch. It was playing _Tell Me What You Want._ Appropriate song, Gibbs chuckled. The saxophone solo complimented the foreplay. The song intertwined a covered standard Van Morrison rerecorded: _I'll Take Care of You._

He was lying on his side, reaching close by to caress Suzanne's body. The touches were teasing, tantalizing to her. Gibbs' hands were gentle.

"Tell me what you want, Suzanne." Gibbs whispered.

"I want you…" Quietly, she looked away.

"You have me."

"I want to end my curiosities." Suzanne continued. Her hands explored his broad shoulders and back.

"All you need to do is ask, Suzanne." The two chuckled. The first words they shared to with one another. Gibbs reached to kiss her, inching closer.

He turned quickly to his nightstand and grabbed a small packet.

"Responsibility…" Gibbs explained. "No condom…no sex." Quickly, he slipped the package on.

His hands caressed, finally rested on her face. He kissed her, parted her legs just slightly through caress as they slowly joined as one. Gibbs felt a slight hesitance in her body, though he placed just a portion. She gasped and rolled her eyes. It was a temporary feeling, just a sharp jab.

The sound, the look aroused Gibbs even more. He held back, growled in her ear. Gibbs tenderly kissed her forehead.

"Oh…" Suzanne moaned. He felt her back tighten.

"It's okay, baby…" He briefly kissed her lips. Gibbs gave short, softer kisses as he looked into her eyes and simply smiled. "We're going to take it slow…"

Gibbs moved slow and tender with a portion, wanting for his new lover to enjoy at her own pace. His hands rested on her hips, caressing her soft skin and pulling her closer. Gibbs felt Suzanne's heart rate rise against his chest. Her eyes rolled once Jethro was slowly entering more into her. His rhythm was gentle, as he promised. Quivering and moaning in pleasure, Suzanne wrapped her long legs around Gibbs'. She arched underneath, following the rhythm. She bit her bottom lip, breathing harder with each stroke. Gibbs uncovered one of many sensual places inside.

"You feel **_so_** good, Susie…" The bed soon creaked, vibrating the floor. There was a soft rhythmic creak for a brief moment. Suzanne's eyes widen and her moans slightly audible. Gibbs wrapped her even closer, his hands fondling all along her body.

She felt his back tighten, his pace erratic, an indication he was ready. Gibbs' moan grew louder, deeper in tone. Suzanne trembled in that moment, fearful because it was such a sensation so soon.

_'__Oh, God…She's scared…'_

He stopped abruptly, muttering and shaking his head in disappointment. His hand, fingers traced her arm, explaining to a confused Suzanne the reason.

"Oh, too close, way too soon, Baby…" he confessed. Gibbs remained physically and emotionally aroused but also protective. He motioned for Suzanne to sit beside him, caressing her cheek.

"No sabes lo mucho **_que me estás excitando_**."-Y_ou don't know how much you turn me on-_ Gibbs whispered in Spanish.

Softly, Gibbs kissed her lips. He embraced her closer, feeling her breasts against his chest. His calloused hands caressed her all over.

"Tonight is about you learning the oneness." Gibbs smiled, caressing and kissing, beginning with her shoulders. His soft lips suckled on the breasts, across the collarbone and along her neck and ears.

"It's been so long since I've made love..." Gibbs whispered. "There's a difference: there's an aggressive need and an expressive need. I feel expressive with you."

The touching was reciprocal in nature. She buried her head against his chest, just nuzzling in his shoulder blade, sucking gently on his neck. Gibbs moaned, enjoying the soft touches.

"I think we're ready…" Gibbs placed another condom into Suzanne's hand, insisting to include it in the foreplay.

"Oh, I was going to ask if you needed one…" Suzanne said. "I have some in my purse…"

"Good girl." He chuckled.

Quickly unwrapping the package, Suzanne placed wet and open kisses across his mouth, briefly pausing and restarting, gently caressing his thighs, touching him more with confidence.

"Mmm…you control the rhythm…okay?" He leaned slightly, caressing Suzanne's legs as she gently placed herself on top, wrapping her long legs around his back. In time, she managed to place all of Gibbs inside. Gibbs kissed her lips, sucking her tongue inside his mouth, beginning to move slowly. The two established a slower pace. His hand caressed her inner thigh, and a finger merely glided across a little button. Their eyes met.

"Jethro…" She softly whispered. His tongue teasingly tipped inside, then out her mouth.

It was the first time she called him Jethro.

Gibbs' goal was to make Suzanne climax at least twice, if not more. He was more than willing to spend the entire night, into the morning to convey his innermost desire, love for the woman.

"That's your little button." He whispered, stroking with his index finger. Her eyes fluttered and a moan escaped like none other.

"Oh yeah…" Jethro kissed her forehead. "I want to make you feel really good, Suzanne…"

He continued with the manual and physical. Long, harder strokes—in and out. The responses, barely audible, easily interpreted by her opened mouth and short gasps.

"Oh, that's it, Susie…" She finally understood the word, oneness. It meant complete, unconditional love.

The feeling intensified, Suzanne's nails pressed deeper in Gibbs' shoulders, her gasp high-pitched. He went deeper and harder, grunted and moaned her name.

"God, you feel good, Suzanne…" Jethro continued commenting, watching her eyes fluttering.

"Jethro…?" She moaned more. She hesitated for a brief second, uncertain of the feeling. "Oh God, Jethro!" Her eyes widen. Her breath quickened.

"It's just us…okay?" Gibbs grabbed and held her hand as a sign of reassurance.

"Just let it go and come for me, Susie…" Gibbs whispered. That was the only questionable line he uttered during the night.

Their bodies were in complete agreement. Suzanne continued moaning, and soon Gibbs joined.

Together, they arrived at the peak. Their ending was passionate as the beginning. He moved even quicker. First to topple was Suzanne. Her muscles contracted, her breathing was uneven, quicker. Suzanne gasped while moaning his name, finally loosening her grip. Each moan, touch, and gaze exposed her true persona—curious, passionate, and sometimes soft-spoken. Small tears were on her face.

"Oh…God, Suzanne…here I am, baby…I'm right here with you." he whispered. His release was passionate, whispering her name, kissing her soft lips, his crystal blue eyes rolling in satisfaction and his breathing ragged. Gibbs, smiling, simply wrapped her in his arms, smothered her with wet kisses and wiped her tears from her face.

"It's okay." He tenderly kissed her hair. Suzanne tried to contain the tears. He pulled her closer in his arms.

Suzanne was still quiet. She barely moved. He just heard the stifled sobs.

"Did I hurt you?"

She nodded a "no."

He lightly caressed her, glanced, and studied the facial expression in the moonlight. Suzanne remained quiet, thinking about confusing a first lover with real love, didn't want to spoil the mood. She buried her face into his chest. Gently, he tilted her head.

It was Gibbs who conveyed the feeling. It was a special night with a special woman, the woman he loved. He looked deeply into Suzanne's eyes, caressing her face.

"**_I love you, and I'm in love with you." _**Gibbs kissed her lips. He cuddled her in his arms. He waited for an answer. Suzanne smiled, held Gibbs and fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>The cellphone chimed about 3:00. He noticed the incoming call was from Dr. Mallard. He reached over to answer.<p>

"Yeah, Duck…?"

"I left her spare keys at work…" Ducky was genuinely concerned, his tone of panic.

"Have you heard from Suzanne? I called her cellphone; no answer. Her landline went to voicemail. I called Jimmy and Breena; she wasn't there. Then, I remembered she goes to Abby's sometimes…Abby said she wasn't there and sometimes she goes to the parish. That was at 1 AM…"

"Duck…" Jethro interrupted.

"I couldn't sleep, decided to drive over Trinity, then to campus library and back by her house...no jeep, just the porch light on. It's too quiet over there. Fred wasn't barking…that's not Suzanne."

"Duck…She's asleep." Jethro answered.

"Jethro…?"

"Suzanne is fine." Jethro whispered, reassuring his friend. "I'm going there in a while..."

Gibbs glanced at a sleeping Suzanne. He gently kissed her on the cheek, rolled out of bed to make his coffee. Since Shannon, he never made love so passionately with another woman. It was one of the first he doubted the famous intuitive gut. Gibbs watched the sunrise,wondering and hoping if Suzanne loved him the same way.


	2. Marry Me?

**Author's Note (2015): Based on an interesting review from an anonymous reviewer (and I truly want to thank you for the response), I gave some thought and reconsideration to the story. I intend to post a reply to the comment, but I needed to address the age issue between Suzanne and Gibbs. The reader is absolutely right. **

**This is a rewritten/re-edited portion of the story including the reluctance of the proposal from Suzanne McNamara's perspective. For those who are just following the Suzanne/Gibbs storyline, Suzanne is approximately 30 years old and Gibbs is 55. That is an age difference, definitely. Also, Suzanne carries herself in the story emotionally older than her chronological age, seeing more than the typical 30 year old except in the romance department. Hopefully, that sheds some light behind the Suzanne character. **

**_"Guest: Wow! Really? Marriage? She is a baby next to him. I dont think its the right decision for her. I love Gibbs' loving nature but she cant start a family w such an older man. I dont know I may be wrong."_**

The sun shined directly in her eyes. Immediately, she jumped, thinking she overslept!

She fumbled on the nightstand, reaching for her glasses.

_'Where the hell are my glasses?'_ A little groggy, she was surprised to wake up alone and naked.

_'Wait a minute…? The hell are my clothes?!' _

Heart racing, anxiety building…once slipping on her second set of eyes, Suzanne McNamara relaxed, her memory of the past several hours brought a smile to her face. It was after 7 AM, and Graduation Weekend at the University. Suzanne's ceremony was the next day. Suzanne softly chuckled, rested on her side and looked out the window. Gibbs spent hours holding, kissing her. For such an age difference, the two were sexually synced. It was a new day and too many items on her agenda. It was okay; she scheduled the day off. She remained quiet, just enjoyed the time.

The radio remained played in the background-an _Earth, Wind and Fire_ song. She listened quietly, heard Jethro singing along to the song. He walked upstairs, continued his serenade.

_Would you mind  
>If I looked into your eyes till I'm hypnotized?<br>And I lose my pride?_

_Would you mind  
>If I make love to you till I'm satisfied?<em>

_Once again 'cause, I never ever felt, felt this way  
>In my heart, oh before<br>Love has found its way  
>In my heart, tonight<em>

"Good Morning." Gibbs smiled, handed her a cup of coffee and kissed her on the cheek. "Double milk, double sugar."

"I didn't peg you as an elements fan…" She said about Earth, Wind and Fire playing from the radio.

Gibbs continued harmonizing with the music; Suzanne chuckled.

His surprise for the day was to ease her from shyness. Inside was a very sensual woman, the one who seemed so secured in everything else except her own sexuality.

"Thought you only listened to five songs…"

"Make it six…" he laughed.

Hours before, Special Agent Jethro Gibbs was the first man to penetrate Suzanne's mind and body. It was a celebration that Suzanne allowed to become vulnerable with a man.

"How are you, Susie?"

"I need to go, Gibbs." She sighed.

"Not after loving me all night long…" Suzanne began to leave the bed. He gently eased her down. He touched her cheek, and Gibbs smiled at the sight of her, wrapped modestly in a sheet, her shoulders exposed. "Maybe **_I _**want more."

She felt the weight as his hands teasingly stroked her body. Suzanne's hands rested on Gibbs' hips, still covered inside his grey sweatpants. The way she looked, or didn't make eye contact…it prompted Gibbs to ask a question.

"Did it hurt…Was I too rough?" Suzanne nodded no, still refused to look in his eyes. Gibbs turned her head, wanted a face-to-face conversation.

"Hey…we made love last night." He caressed her cheek. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay."

"I drove your jeep while you were sleeping, picked up some jeans, socks, t-shirt, undergarments... fed and walked Fred."

Suzanne kissed Gibbs on the cheek, simply nodded a word of thanks.

"In case you want to spend the day and another night…I'll go by and pick him up." His head movement pointed east to her small gym bag of clothing in the hallway.

"Your other clothes are in the washer—spare clothes—keep them here…"

Gibbs removed his shoes, then his "Marines" t-shirt and climbed back into bed.

"After a while…I'm going to look underneath that hood to see why your jeep rattles in third..."

"Aren't you going to work?"

"Nope." He kissed her lips, pulled her closer, tapping his shoulder as a suggestion to rest. "I'm spending the day with you...talking with you." Jethro faced Suzanne, merely stroking her hair, her face.

"Gibbs…" She smiled.

"You called me 'Jethro' last night."

He pulled her closer, tilting Suzanne's chin to look deeply in her eyes. Jethro struggled with the words, wondered how to acknowledge it was her first time, their first time and convey he loved her-very much-with tact, with sincerity.

"Look, you don't have to leave…" Jethro stroked her cheek. She chuckled awkwardly. He chuckled, wiping the stray hair from her brow. "At least…not right away. That's what I'm trying to say."

Suzanne nodded, understood.

"Last night changed everything between us, Suzanne."

"I know…" Suzanne began. The conversation paused for a moment. Jethro and Suzanne briefly, shyly, glanced at each other, then smiled. "Thank you for..."

"Don't thank me...I love you, Suzanne."

Her sigh was heavy. Suzanne's fingers played in his short-cropped silver hair. A moment passed.

"Jethro, I love you, too. I've been too afraid to admit it." She whispered.

"Why?"

"Never felt it before." She held Jethro in her arms, rested her head against his shoulder. "You are my friend…but we can't be**_ just _**friends…" He chuckled, understood the often slick-tongued but flustered, quiet Suzanne McNamara. Jethro brushed her hair, propping her neck slightly to meet eye level.

"What's next after you admit love?"

"Marriage." Jethro answered.

"Oh, sure..." Suzanne laughed. "**_Marry_** the attorney? Circumvent Rule 13?"

"I'm serious, Suzanne."

Gibbs reached for the ring box in his sweatpants, opened it in front of Suzanne.

"What?" Suzanne noticed the princess-cut diamond wrapped in a double-stranded thin gold band.

"This is…beautiful." She gasped at the ring in disbelief.

"True love waits?" He reminded Suzanne of her spiritual promise of the church she made years ago, the one she disobeyed with Jethro.

"Don't remind me…" She said.

"I want to keep you an honest woman of God; you waited for your husband." Jethro stroked her cheek.

She remembered Daddy's last piece of advice: _"A real man will prove and proclaim three words—I love you—without any hesitation." _ Suzanne did not expect a proposal.

"You're serious."

He slipped the ring on Suzanne's ring finger.

_"Susie: will you marry me?"_

* * *

><p>Too much crept into her thoughts during that very tender moment between lovers.<p>

Suzanne McNamara seldom discussed her relationships with anyone, including older brother Simon, who she always shared an incredibly close bond. She mentioned only in passing about spending time with a colleague during Christmas, her tone as a 'nothing serious.' Suzanne's focus were on academics, bills, graduation and not romance—all in order since moving to Washington. The strong, deeply rooted religious faith guided her life decisions. It never wavered, 'always led me to the right decision.' Suzanne always credited God.

Four years she worked all day and attended school at night just to reach the very moment Saturday afternoon. Her older brothers were arriving at Reagan for Graduation weekend. For the first time in a year, she and her mother agreed to see one another at graduation. She spoke little about the strained relationship. Now, Special Agent Gibbs, Jethro, was an important person in her life.

What a weekend! If she accepted his proposal, that very next day, she would introduce Jethro as her fiancé? Suzanne was nervous about the response from all near and dear. She wondered how to announce both her relationship and engagement to Gibbs. Suzanne carefully reflected before giving an answer.

* * *

><p>Her past experiences, especially with romances, were short like the month September, she often jotted on paper: '<em>Things tend to look different once a familiar season ends and a new one begins.'<em> Other courtship seemed to end before a month when the gentlemen realize Suzanne was not 'giving it up.' Each fall began and quickly ended with a new suitor, except Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He stuck around, seemed to enjoy Suzanne's challenging personality, the head-strong conviction and her genuine company. She was full of surprises. Yes, indeed: 'Suz' as he called her was pleasing to the eye, but his interest was more than physical attraction.

· _She's always smiling, so bubbly. _

· _I'd like to know her secret to happiness. _

· _She has a beautiful smile…_

If counting the flirtation, Suzanne and Gibbs soon approached two years as a 'couple.' Without detection from the finest criminal investigators, they dated about 10 months.

Suzanne balanced Jethro socially. She listened while Jethro spoke, didn't solicit advice or perspective unless asked. Her advance studies she downplayed often. Suzanne's greatest contribution to the organization was to develop interpersonal relationships with people, not just general. From Jethro's vantage point, it was the most endearing personality trait.

Of course, she asked Jethro questions, the type that forced him to reminisce and smile a brief second. Suzanne knew the difficulty—learning to trust, loving someone much as the first. Shannon Fielding—his first true love and his only Mrs. Jethro Gibbs always and forever. Like Jackson and Ann Gibbs, he, too, longed for the white-picked fence American Dream with Shannon and daughter Kelly. She used the word 'honor' whenever he spoke of Shannon, said 'thank you' whenever Jethro divulged anything outside of work.

From Suzanne's personal playbook: _'You don't mistake love for lust and proclaim love for loneliness sake.'_

"Sometimes, Shan visits me in my dreams." Jethro once admitted. "Touches my shoulder…tells me it's okay."

"Daddy came for a visit not too long ago." Suzanne shared her concern to Gibbs, whether it was faith-inspired or a sleep-deprived, fulltime employee and graduate student hallucination. The agency suggested bereavement counseling upon her return in mid-July, two weeks after her father's death. Suzanne completed only two of the mandatory five counseling sessions, citing she was perfectly capable of completing her academic and work-related responsibilities. "He kissed me on the forehead, said he's proud of me and to take care of myself."

Suzanne learned about first loves, fondly remembering love and different stages of love. From her dad, Senora Nora, Michael and the late Jackson Gibbs. Love for the ages were God-inspired and needed little explanation as it grew. Another trait Suzanne possessed that Jethro admired: honesty.

"Sometimes loved ones will send a message from God, in case you're missing the signs." Jethro answered.

"Have you seen Shannon lately?"

"Not since that day you wore the dress and Mary Jane shoes to work…" Jethro smirked.

He joked with the evenly framed, equally height woman at the right time, encouraging her to wear knee-length dresses and heeled shoes.

"So what if you're knock-kneed."

Suzanne laughed with gusto as did Jethro. He admired Suzanne's independence, her hard-work ethic in every endeavor. When she dressed for a date, it was generally nice, casual and something business-casual from law school. Suzanne wore dress trousers, twin sweater sets with pearls and flat dress shoes. She was hard-to-get and worth every moment of a romantic pursuit.

"You can't handle me in a dress…" Suzanne asserted with confidence. "Hell, I can't handle myself in a dress!"

"Too distracting." Jethro grinned as she nodded in agreement.

"I'm a scholar first, woman second."

"Amen to that." Jethro raised his bottle, his eyes admiring her feminine curves and laugh understanding to never underestimate her intelligence. The bottle and wine glass met in acceptance that Suzanne was full of surprises.

* * *

><p>Fondly, Suzanne smiled at the past events that led to the current: in bed with a man she loved, the day before the most important milestone of her academic career and deciding to accept a marriage proposal.<p>

"I know there's an age difference, but there's something about you…" Jethro broke the awkward silence.

"I don't care about age, Jethro."

"I haven't felt this comfortable with a woman since Shannon."

"I'm not Shannon." Suzanne whispered.

"I know." Jethro nodded, lightly kissing her face. His eyes were clear, thoughts centered, and words exact, knowing the differentiation. "You are a lawyer, a seductress, a dancer, a dreamer…you're intelligent, good-looking, and very shy."

Suzanne realized Jethro was truthful and yet terrified. It was present in his body language—his tight embrace and lingering caresses, holding onto her closely and gazing into her eyes.

Jethro smiled as his fingers played in her curly braided hair.

"Need more convincing on why we should get married?" Suzanne smiled.

"I'll accept on one condition: you and I seek premarital counseling." His smile widened. "But….we wait until the wedding night."

There was one more special moment Jethro wanted to share with Suzanne.

"I'll wait until the wedding night, but…" Jethro planted a deep, passionate kiss across her lips.

"I want to make love to you one more time, Suzanne." Jethro whispered. "This time, you let me…"

Jethro's kisses led down to the trail. Her breathing quickened, stomach rising and falling with anticipation. He placed a gentle kiss on each inner thigh. First, he traced the outer ring with his finger, feeling the dampness.

"Oh, Susie, baby…" Again, he kissed the inner thighs, only longer. "I've been wanting to do this…"

"No, please..." Suzanne asked. "Not until..."

"As you wish, Princess..." His kisses moved upward, covering her stomach, carefully studying her breasts.

With shaky hands, she slowly removed his bottoms. With him on top, Suzanne could only pull to his knees. Gibbs casually kicked them off. His eyes closed, rolled to the back as Suzanne fondled masterfully, unashamedly her lover's body.

"Suzanne…" He moaned in agreement to her touch. "Show me you love me, baby…"

She took her time touching Jethro, kissing every inch of his chest. Just as he commanded, Suzanne did very well. Their hipbones mashed in rhythm, stomach against stomach, moving like crashing waves.

Gibbs thought of a certain way he wanted her but was hesitant to try. He was also uncertain if he could actually achieve it. He guided Suzanne to lie down, to get comfortable.

"Just relax…" He murmured.

With a glint in his eye, Gibbs slid in between her thighs, pulling her down onto him. Her eyes widened in disbelief when he nudged inward.

"Oh!" Suzanne whispered. She definitely felt Jethro. The feeling: it was more intense than the first time, she thought. The first experience was gentle; their second encounter…more passionate.

"Oh, God, Susie…" Gibbs moaned. "You feel good…" he whispered, kissing her softly.

Her eyes were dilated, breathing more labored. Gibbs leaned forward, kissing and licking her stomach. Suzanne was definitely more comfortable, louder too! She was not exaggerating; he knew by the look in her eyes. Gibbs controlled the movement, rolling her on her side, wanting Suzanne to enjoy the new position. His kissing moved upward, his tongue flickering across one nipple, then the other. Then, he sucked on her breasts, feeling them grow harder and more sensitive inside his mouth.

"Jethro…" Suzanne whispered softly. "Oh, God, Jethro…"

"Oh, that's it, baby…" His sucking turned into bites of passion across her neck.

"Oh, God, Jethro!" Her voice grew stronger. Her body tightened around Jethro with each stroke. Her voice trembled and a look of confusion came across her face once again.

_"Come for me, Suzanne…" _Jethro responded. He remained encouraging with his younger lover. Jethro showered her with kisses across her lips, stared into her deep brown eyes lovingly, conveying emotional safety.

_"Oh, come for me again, baby…"_ Suzanne's orgasm, embarrassing to her as she tried to calm herself…

_"No…God, let it out…"_ He whispered into her ear. "Turns me on, Susie…"

Her voice raised an octave, Jethro's pace quickened, voice lowered to a soft moan. Jethro tensed, released inside her. He whispered her name repeatedly in between soft kisses, catching his breath, his eyes locked in hers. After a few moments, Jethro cuddled closer to Suzanne.

"I love you, Suzanne."

"I love you, too, Jethro."

"This…is going to be harder than Basic Training!"


	3. The Morning After

**Author's Note: What happens when inquiring minds want to gossip? Be prepared on what you learn! The following segment of the story will highlight how the men of NCIS are notorious gossips! The moral of the story: things are not always as they appear to seem. Enjoy! **

_Friday, May 10: Bullpen_

Timothy McGee, typing along and listening to Talking Heads, laughed to where he couldn't contain a polite stifle. To see a disoriented Tony DiNozzo come into work-holding his head, groaning, and wearing his black rimmed glasses instead of his contact lenses and not all put together: it was priceless. Tony struggled to his desk, still recovering from the evening's festivities.

"Good Morning, Tony."

He waved from his desk to Eleanor Bishop. She was the envy of NCIS-how to drink without suffering the consequences.

"You're late, Tony." Tim, on the other hand, knew his limits. Their party was a Thursday night, meaning two to three were it for the evening.

"Shut up, McTime Keeper!" Tony stumbled to the coffee canteen, only to find it empty.

"Damn! This is not my day!"

DiNozzo walked back to his desk, just disgusted about the beginning of his day. "Gibbs here yet?"

"If he were, you'd have a head slap already." Tony nodded in agreement.

"Go down and see Miss Mary for coffee." Tim suggested.

"Can't." DiNozzo leaned in his chair. "She's got a crush on me, keeps calling me 'Stud Muffin.'" His eyes shifted to Ellie, his mouth and hands gestured for a favor.

"I'll go, Tony." Ellie said. "Just...don't whine, okay?"

"Well, love's in the air." Tim continued typing. "Can't believe _no-one_ picked up on the two!"

"Maybe not. The way Suzanne reacted last night..." Tony faced McGee. "Why did I stay with Gibbs, Vance and Ducky after Suzanne left? Do you know he's _**really**_ in love with her?" He paused, then let out a deep sigh. "Gibbs and love...? I_ need_ some coffee…"

"Well you need to go downstairs for the coffee canteen, DiNozzo." Vance walked downstairs. "She's off until Monday."

"Director, do you have Suzanne's cell phone number?" Tim asked, hanging up the phone. "The University called about her Honor Cord before we left..."

"The office just called again for Suzanne." Abby came into the office area and joined the gentlemen. "I called—went straight to voice mail a few minutes ago. I got concerned about her after she left the party. Figured she went to bed, turned off her phones. Is Gibbs here?"

Ducky came from autopsy. Even Jimmy, via Breena's concern, came to the bullpen with his boss.

Their head shakes indicated no.

**Question of the day: "Have you seen Suzanne or Jethro?"**

"Suzanne's off until Monday. Gibbs took a personal day." Vance added before heading back to his office.

"Being that DiNozzo's under the weather, McGee, you're point today."

"Gibbs has Suzanne's number..." Ellie returned with DiNozzo's coffee. "In fact, call her again. I just noticed her jeep in the parking lot. Maybe she's downstairs where the reception's bad."

"She left some gear?" Abby guessed. "Came by to pick it up?"

"I bet you they're together!" Tony laughed. "No one's heard from them since last night...she spent the night!"

"Well, it would've been her first encounter." Ducky chuckled.

* * *

><p>The younger men looked at each other in surprise. Of all things to learn about a coworker, unexpectedly, they learned that the sensual Suzanne McNamara, until hours ago, was a virgin. For them, it was unbelievable! The way she looked...incredible! Their eyes rolled in deep concentration, mouths slightly opened as they remembered the best of McNamara's appearances. Unanimously, the males nodded approvingly for the cheerleader outfit from the costume contest-showing just enough leg and upper thigh, the right amount of cleavage. Last night and the sensual way her body moved along with Gibbs. It was a difficult choice. Both looks were a departure from those baggy polyester work pants and oversized denim shirt and tie. All could not believe that Suzanne willingly turned down sex?!<p>

"Ducky! That **_was_** a secret." Abby became flustered, nudging him gently.

"Wait," Tim said. "_Suzanne's first time ever was last night with Boss_?" He chuckled. "Oh, wow…"

"I was when I married Jake." Ellie confessed. "I was 22."

"Yeah...but Suzanne's older than you are, Bishop."

"Not every woman thinks about sex, Tim." Abby said.

"Well, it's an incentive…" Tony interrupted. "Deflowering Suzanne?" He let out a soft moan. "That...would've been a very lengthy order, something for a very special agent."

"That's why Gibbs fulfilled the order." Ducky, for once, brought the conversation to a perspective everyone could understand. No stories about Edinburgh or a sixteenth summer in Liverpool. He regarded Suzanne as a daughter, thought it was very...extraordinary she remained committed to her academics.

"Each one of you know Suzanne; getting that Masters and law degree has been her top priority. She's worked hard to get here. Don't embarrass Suzanne." He glared at Jimmy, Tim and especially Tony. "That's probably why-with Tony's comment-she never dated a lot in the past five years."

"What I can't believe is that she…and Gibbs…her first?" Tony laughed, paused for a moment, anticipating that either Suzanne or Gibbs were near. "And her sex life or lack of is none of our business."

"You're damn right it isn't!" Gibbs retrieved a few items from his desk.

"Suzanne's at the shoe store in Gaithersburg. She's driving the Charger while I drive her jeep." No one else, except good friend Tobias Fornell drove the beloved Dodge Charger. "Changed the transmission fluid, checked the belts...see if it'll solve the third gear whining."

"Boss, I've **_got_** to ask you…" DiNozzo smirked, placed his arm around Gibbs' shoulder. The elder was known for the stare. "Um…maybe not." Quickly, he removed his arm.

"I need to go, DiNozzo." Gibbs walked quickly to the elevator, smiling.

"I bet you do…" he laughed. "Must be pretty special to make** you** take a day off from work."

"You know this isn't the first time I took leave to spend time with her." The team members remembered October, smiled when realizing Suzanne was in the equation early as fall. In Jethro's clutched hand was a small velvet box. The others noticed.

"This is her graduation present—a pair of gold-hooped earrings." The others seemed disappointed, except for Abby. She knew it was more to the story.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!" Abby squealed, ran for a hug. Gibbs was inside the elevator.

"She said 'Yes,' Abby." Gibbs whispered, gently kissing her cheek. "Do me a favor: can ask her _tomorrow?_" He smiled.

The elevator doors closed.


End file.
